


In the light of the moon

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: It had taken the last of his strength to disappear into the trees. Now though, he supposed that was all for naught. His fate approached in the form of a slight blonde headed girl. "You here to finish me off, Sweetheart?"





	In the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out better than expected! Perhaps I'll continue it later? I love a good Dark/Grey Luna story. 
> 
> Written for the BraixenBoy17 2018 12 Month Fanfiction Challenge- January Drabble. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

He heard her approaching long before she’d been close enough to smell. He hadn’t even needed to use his heightened hearing. She’d made enough noise trudging through the forest undergrowth to wake the dead, and Merlin knew there were plenty dead from the battle. Wincing in pain, Fenrir figured he wasn’t far off from death himself. Even if the giant hadn’t crushed his ribs and his wand in the process, Lupin had hit him with a nasty curse. It had taken the last of his strength to disappear into the trees. Now though, he supposed that was all for naught. His fate approached in the form of a slight blonde headed girl.  
  
“You here to finish me off, Sweetheart?” he spoke when he was sure she was close enough to hear his low rasping voice.   
  
“You saved me once,” her voice had an ethereal beauty to it. “At Malfoy Manor, you,” she paused and took a shaky breath. “You stopped him. I know what he was planning to do. Why he wanted to drag me away.”   
  
Fenrir thought back to that night. The anger he felt when Scabior dared to touch her, the lecherous way he looked at her had the werewolf’s blood boiling. Fenrir didn’t understand why, but something about this girl made him want to protect her. He knew at that moment he’d kill and be killed to ensure her safety. He’d killed more of the Dark Lord’s followers than anyone needed to know about to keep her safe. There was a bittersweet irony to think that she’d be the one to finally end him.   
  
“Don’t think anything of it, little witch,” he managed to wheeze after several seconds of tense silence. “I didn’t do it for you. It was an order that you weren’t to be touched.” Years of practice allowed the lies to roll off of his tongue with ease. “So now, little witch, I ask again- Are you here to finish me off?”   
  
“No Mr. Greyback. The wolf has nothing to fear from the moon.” She knelt beside him and brushed the blood matted hair back from his forehead “It’s the moon’s job to light the wolf’s path, to show him the way. All that the wolf has to do is call out and ask for her help.”


End file.
